Don't
by suzy5
Summary: A songfic about Ruthie and Martin


_I do not own Seventh Heaven or any characters. Lyrics by Shania Twain_

_I hope you enjoy this little songfic!_

It had been a week after Martin had finally told Ruth the truth about Sandy. Seven days after she yelled that she hated him, 168 hours that she refused to even talk to him much less look at him.

She started getting a ride to school with everyone and anyone who wasn't him and he was starting to get a little impatient.

After all she was supposed to be his best friend.

His father wasn't much help at all. When he had went to him for advice he said "Just give it some time" Time was something he didn't have, not when it came to Ruthie.

It was bad enough that he was graduating this year. Where exactly was he going to go? He had to make sure it would be somewhere near his child.

As he woke up late the next morning trying to find a clean shirt he found the CD that Ruth had told him to listen to three weeks ago.

At that time, he was had other things on his mind and had taken it without even looking at it.

As he picked up the cover, there was a note on it.

_Listen to track 19- Ruth_

He smiled as he grabbed his bag and the CD and went to his car, when he saw that Ruth was walking out her back door.

She had a smile on her face that quickly turned to a frown when she saw him.

"Need a ride?" he asked gently as she looked at him, clearly still angry but knowing that she was already late. She sighed loudly before stepping into the passenger side.

Once they were driving, he placed the CD into the player and Ruth automatically reached over to press track 19.

Soon enough the words of the song were washing over them as they drove to school.

_Don't... don't you wish we tried?  
Do you feel what I feel inside?  
You know our love's stronger than pride, ooh  
No don't, let your anger grow  
Just tell me what you need me to know  
Please talk to me, don't close the door _

Martin glanced over at Ruth who was still giving him the silent treatment. He noticed that she had stopped straightening her hair and he almost said out loud, how nice it looked.

"Please stop staring at me" Ruth said quietly as the light turned green and Martin resumed looking at the road once more.

"Well at least you are talking to me" He said happily as Ruth laughed bitterly before replying "I'm not talking to you. I'm telling you to stop looking at me"

_Hmm, 'cause I wanna hear you,  
I wanna be near you...  
_

"Well since you have been ignoring me for the past week, I'll take anything at this point" Martin replied hastily as they turned into the school parking lot and he parked the car.

As Ruth took her seat belt off, Martin stopped her by placing his hand on her arm and smiling at her when she looked at him "Think we could have lunch together?"_  
Don't fight, don't argue  
Give me the chance, to say that I'm sorry_

"No. I'm having lunch with Meredith. Remember her? The girl you told you loved and then lied to her as well?"

"Well that's a bit harsh" he replied softly before trying once more "I thought we were friends. I need my friend right now"

"Well friends don't lie to other friends. Besides you have Mac, why do you need my friendship?"

"Because I care about you. You're important to me"

"Important enough to lie to?" Ruth questioned hotly as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

She grabbed her book bag and tucked a shiny lock behind her ear. "Martin. Don't"

"Don't what?" he asked in confusion

"Don't make this harder than it already is" and with that Ruth walked into the school.

_Just let me love you  
don't turn me away, don't tell me to go _

As Martin followed her into school he saw Meredith waiting for her at her locker and she glared at him before giving Ruth a hug and heading off the opposite way.

Martin turned to his locker and tried to ignore the whispers and stares he heard. It was bad enough sleeping with a stranger but then getting them pregnant!

He knew it looked bad.

He couldn't help but think that if Ruth was by his side, it would make all the difference.

_Don't... don't give up on trust  
don't give up on me, on us _

Once the bell rang for lunch, Martin rushed into the cafeteria looking for Ruth.

He saw her sitting at a table by herself reading a book.

He made a beeline over to her and placed his tray on the table and when she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow pleaded softly "Please just hear me out"

"Ok" she replied placing her book down and giving him her total attention.

_  
If we could just hold on long enough_  
_Hmm, we can do it,  
we'll get through it..._

_Don't fight, don't argue  
just give me the chance, to say that I'm sorry _

"I'm sorry that I lied to you. I was scared and worried and I didn't want this to happen"

"But it did"

"Yes and now I'm trying to deal with it" he replied a little harshly before apologizing.

"So" Ruth began and then stopped.

"So? Are you going to forgive me?"

"I've already forgiven you Martin" Ruth replied softly before continuing "I was just upset and embarrassed."

"You shouldn't have been" as Ruth laughed grimly and replied "Martin, you do remember how I told my entire family that we were dating…"

"Oh right" he replied blushing slightly as he opened his juice carton up.

_Just let me love you  
don't turn me away, don't tell me to go  
_

The next few weeks went by as though Martin and Ruth had never fought.

They continued hanging out and studying and having dinner at each other's houses, but Martin felt that Ruth held back from him.

She didn't confide as she use to.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked late one afternoon as he saw her sitting on the front steps.

"Nothing much, just about life and how things are"

"That's pretty deep for nothing much" Martin teased as he notice her tense up before shrugging her shoulder.

"So what's this I hear about a date?" he asked a few minutes later as she blushed and sat up "He's the new kid and it's not really a date. I think he's interested in Meredith"

"Really? Then why is he going out with you?"

"Probably to get information"

"And how do you feel about that?"

"Okay. It's not as though I like him" and when he looked over at her, it hit him suddenly how beautiful she was.

When did that happen? She had always been cute, but when did she become so attractive?

"Martin?" she questioned softly as he stood up and said "Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine" he replied shortly

_Don't pretend that it's ok  
Things won't get better that way_

"_You can't have these feelings for her! Not when you are about to have a baby, and she is a baby._ _The Camden's would never trust you again!" _and yet what if he didn't take that chance? What if she was willing to be with him? They would be so happy together.

_Don't do something you might regret someday...  
Don't!  
_  
_Don't give up on me  
Hmm, Don't!  
(We can do it) We'll get through it_

"Ruth?" he said as he stopped suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

"I know you do. I love you too" and Ruth walked on as he stopped her and said "No, I really love you. As in would love to marry you some day, when we are older of course"

"Oh" Ruth replied stopping as well as looking up at him with wide eyes.

"So?"

"So let's just think about this" she suggested and then said "So you love me as in you want to marry me but you don't want to date me?"

"Of course I want to date you. I just wanted you to know how serious I am. I don't think I would be able to date you without having some inkling of seriousness"

"Do you think my parents will allow it?" she questioned fearfully

"Do you even want to date me?"

"Of course I do." She reassured as she took his hand and beamed at him.

He smiled back before they started back down their street.

_Don't fight; don't argue  
just give me the chance, to say that I'm sorry _

The next couple of months were pretty bad. Of course the Camden's had their reservations and was very hesitant to allow them to date.

They finally came to an agreement that Martin and Ruth could date each other with chaperoned supervision, this meant Lucy and Kevin and Mr. and Mrs. Camden and Martin's dad.

It wasn't as bad as they thought especially since they were able to go to school together and alone.

_Just let me love you  
don't turn me away, don't tell me to go _  
_don't!  
(Don't fight don't argue)  
Don't give up on me  
(give me the chance to say that I'm sorry_)

_Say that that I'm sorry  
(just let me love you)  
_

Once Aaron was born, it became a little harder for Martin to be as attentive to Ruth, since Aaron was so helpless.

Of course Ruth then insisted that they break up since she couldn't take it any more and they were both miserable fighting all the time.

After graduation Martin went to California State University and spent half the time there and half the time being a dad.

_Two Years later_

Martin sat in his car looking up into Ruth's room. She had graduated last week and nobody would tell him what University she was attending.

He could see her moving back and forth before she looked out her window. A few minutes later she came out.

She looked great. She had grown a little taller and she had straightened her shiny brunette hair and had on a minimum amount of make up.

She was beautiful. He stepped out of the car as she approached him and lightly said "Aren't you a little old for this stalker game?"

"Probably" he replied as he bent his head, slightly embarrassed.

_  
Don't give up on me  
(don't turn me away)  
don't tell me to go... _

"I've missed you" they both said simultaneously before laughing self-consciously.

Ruth bit her glossy lower lip before asking "How is Aaron doing?"

"Pretty well"

"That's good to hear" she replied smiling as she shivered slightly and Martin took off his jacket and gave it to her.

She smiled her thanks.

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked her hopefully.

"Sure" and with that the two started down the street._  
_  
_Don't!  
(Don't fight don't argue)  
Don't give up on me  
(give me the chance to say that I'm sorry)_

"I'm sorry I was a horrible boyfriend after Aaron was born"

"Don't be" Ruth stated seriously before adding "We were way too young and it was hard. I'm glad we broke up when we did"

"You are?" Martin asked in disbelief as Ruth smiled and said "Yes. I was able to study and go on dates, and figure out what I want"

"Have you?" Martin asked as he glanced over at her.

"Pretty much, I want to become a doctor"

_Say that that I'm sorry  
(just let me love you) _

"You will be a great doctor"

"Thanks"

"So where are you going?"

"To CSU"

"Really?"

"Yes, so I can be close to my boyfriend"

"Your boyfriend" Martin replied as he closed his eyes briefly. _Of course she would have a boyfriend._

Martin looked down at her and was surprise to see her staring back at him.

"What?" He asked slightly irritated

"Well you sure are slow" Ruth drawled as she pulled him closer and reach on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Oh" Martin replied happily as Ruth stepped back and repeated in a slightly teasing tone "oh" before taking his hand.

As they started walking down their street, Martin said "Wait, I'm the one you are going to be near right?"

"Yes" she replied smiling slightly before Martin protested and said "I just wanted to make sure you weren't giving up on me"

_  
Don't give up on me  
(don't turn me away)  
don't tell me to go..._


End file.
